


Too much hand holding

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: the guys at a bar, Donna and Josh find that too much handholding may lead to a change in their relationship





	Too much hand holding

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Just something sweet that I thought should had happened in the series. The characters don't belong to me.  


* * *

Too much hand holding  
The day had been crappy as always, we had started very early around 6:30 am and from there we went through the day with only a 20 minute break for something that could be called as “lunch” but could had been just some cereal bars and chips.  
It was now almost 10:00 pm and as I was about to shut down my computer and prepare myself to head home, I felt somebody lean towards me in great proximity, his hands were on my shoulders as I felt a tingle of his breath near my neck. I knew who it was, I didn’t need to turn around to see him, his smell, his colony and something about how his hands felt through my clothes were enough to identify the subject. It was Josh, my boss who was too close to be a regular boss. We had always had a very different boss-assistant relationship, not a normal one, we were for instance very tactile, he was used to be very close to me at all times, his hand on the small of my back at some situations, on my shoulders when we were working or sometimes he would just hold my hand at parties and receptions to lead me from one place to the other. Of course, everything seemed very casual; the touching were some sort of brief but showed determination, never weakness.   
On planes he would just rest his arm touching mine or the length of his leg will be touching me if the sitting situation was a little crowded like in movie displays, couches, bars and wherever he found the need to have some sort of tactile relation with me, it seemed that it gave him some form of comfort and security. I couldn’t deny that I felt the same, I needed these touches as much or actually more than him.  
Tonight, these touches were going to change in some ways our relationship.  
“whatcha you doing?” asked Josh as his hands were still in my shoulders and his head was leaning towards to see the screen of my monitor.  
“Just filing some documents in their respective files” I said  
“Donna, where do you find the time to do such things”   
“I have to do it or else I wouldn’t be able to find anything on this computer”  
I felt a smile on his face.  
“Come on, you have to hurry up, the guys are leaving right now in direction to O’Leary’s and we don’t want to be late” said josh while he straighten up and held my arms trying to motion me towards standing.  
“Excuse me? What makes you think that I will go with you guys?”  
“Well do you have any other plans?”  
Who was I trying to kid, Of course I didn’t have any plans, but it bothered me that people was also aware of that and were sure I was going to go wherever they asked me too. On the other hand, I wouldn’t miss this, going out with Josh and the senior staff guys was fun and I was always honored that I was included in the group even though I was just Josh´s assistant.   
“Well no, but I could have had….”   
“Oh come on Donna, I feel like showing my talent as a dancer as well…”  
“Talent Josh… as dancing…? Yeah of course… you should be in “Dancing with the stars” … you could win it” I said sarcastically  
“I still don’t know how they hadn’t asked me yet…., their rating will go higher if I was there… as the powerful man that I am”  
“Oh god! It is my fault! …I made you believe this powerful thing” I said screaming to the roof...  
“I don’t need to believe it….It is a fact Donna!!!”  
At this point Toby arrived with a coat in his hand and spoke to me:   
“We are leaving… you have to hurry up since Josh won’t go if you are not there….”  
“Hey… that’s not true…I’m a completely independent pe…”  
“Oh shut up josh and pass me my coat” I said as I turn off the computer, grabbed my purse and stood up.  
We headed to this bar in Josh’s car. Toby, CJ, Sam and Danny had already arrived. The place was really crowded since it was Saturday. When we arrived we spotted the guys in a booth in the corner. CJ, Danny and Sam were on one side of the booth and Toby was on the other. The booth was small for three people to sit on one side, CJ had no problem being almost on Danny’s lap or at least some part or her leg that we couldn’t see under the table.   
“Sorry the place was already crowded when we arrived and this was the last table…”said C.J.   
“You will have to bunk up a little bit with me” Josh said with a smirk on his face that made me believe that actually this was really good for him.   
“You go first, I don’t want to bother you all the time to go to the restroom…”I said since I actually didn’t want to be between Josh and Toby and preferred to be in the corner so I could stretch a little bit my legs.  
Josh didn’t mind at all and went to sit next to Toby.  
“Keep your space Lyman” said Toby when Josh sat to close to him  
Josh moved a little bit more to other side and saw that actually the place left for me was not very big.  
“It is ok, I fit here perfectly” I said as I sat down and felt that half of my bottom was actually sitting in the air, I move a little bit next to Josh and he didn’t seemed to mind. My leg of course was touching his leg and now I felt like at least half of my other bottom cheek that was previously sitting on the air could now find some seat on the bench. I was ok but really, really close to Josh. I actually didn’t mind and neither did Josh seem.  
Sam asked the waiter a couple of beers for us and they arrived very fast. We drank the first glass almost immediately since we felt a little bit thirsty than usual. The guys were already on their third beer and they seemed a little bit tickled already. I could see from here that CJ’s hand was on Danny’s leg or on Danny’s hand. Toby was seated in the corner trying to seem Toby, with a cigar in his mouth and trying to relax. Sam on the other hand seemed a little bit uncomfortable and looked at his watch all the time.  
“Are you waiting for somebody Sam? “I asked  
“Actually yes, one friend said that she will come to meet me here”  
“Oh a friend….she’s not the callgirl right Sam?” said Toby with a mischievous smirk in his mouth.  
Sam was a little bit annoyed by this but answered  
“No, it is another friend…. Oh there she is…”  
A blonde girl appeared coming towards our table; she was really cute and seemed nice.  
“People I would like you to meet July” said Sam very proudly.  
Everybody said hi, while Sam introduced each one of us. A waiter appeared by Sam’s sign with a chair and July seated at the end of the table. It called my attention that nobody seemed to bother of the fact that Josh and I had to squeeze as a couple and not have the chance to divide and seat on other chairs. They supposed we came as an item but we were not …yet.  
As the evening passed, the beers started to arrive and go. Everybody was really in the mood to relax and nobody was thinking about not getting drunk, I even allowed Josh to have more than his sensitive system could handle.  
After the fourth beer, I had of sort moved in the booth and was almost about to fall from the booth, I re-arranged myself closer to Josh and I brushed his legs and hip again. He noticed this movement and his hand that was extended behind me on the booth suddenly came down and grabbed me by the waist in an attempt to grab me from falling down.   
“Hey be careful there Donna or you may land on the floor and hurt that little bottom of yours…” As he said this he motioned me closer to him pulling me by my waist. People didn’t actually notice any of these, they were minding their own businesses. CJ, Danny and Toby were talking about something related to the freedom of speech and Sam and July were very entertained in their own conversation. I said nothing while I re-accommodated closer to Josh. I was absolutely sure that he was going to withdraw his hand after I was well seated again but he didn’t, he just lowered his hand it to my hip and rested there while suddenly Danny started to ask him something about some experience with some senator. I directed my attention to that conversation and pretended that nothing happened but I couldn’t listen to anything they said, my mind was focused on the things that having Josh’s hand on my hip were doing to my body. It was suddenly very hot and I was surely very flushed.   
CJ, Danny, Toby and Josh were discussing about their topic and it amazed me how Josh could continue to contribute with the topic like nothing was going on. I was just nodding my head since I really didn’t care what they were talking about. Suddenly, CJ became a little bit distracted from the conversation and looked to the general people in the bar, then looked at me and her sight followed to the place were Josh’s hand probably was but she couldn´t see. It was obvious. She then looked at me with a questioning look and I felt myself really flushing and embarrassed.   
“Excuse me people, you will have to move out, I need to go to the men’s facilities…”said Toby motioning us to stand.   
Josh and I immediately stood up and slid out of the booth to make space for Toby. I felt the thrill was gone and I started to miss his hand on my hip. We seated again, but this time without Toby we had plenty space to be far from each other.   
There was a very nice song playing on the back and some people were dancing. I saw Sam stand up and offer July his hand for dancing. They moved out and went to join the crowd to some place where we couldn’t see them.  
I felt Josh looking at me without turning to face him.  
“Come on Donna, is time to shake your body, I promised you to dance with the master of dancing…”  
I snorted but I suddenly changed my mood to accept his request. I stood up and while I was stretching my clothes and waiting for Josh to slid out of the booth, I felt his hand on mine dragging me to the crowd. While we were walking, he suddenly spread his fingers so he could intertwine his fingers with mine. I said to myself this was natural and that I shouldn’t gave myself other expectations.   
The place was really crowded and there was not too much place to dance but we found a spot almost in the center on the dancing place where we couldn´t be actually be seeing by our guys at the table. The music was some sort of hip hop meets pop; something popular since most of the people were really enjoying it and singing the lyrics while they danced. Josh started to move and yes he had rhythm, he looked absolutely adorable and I was really enjoying dancing with him. I had some moves on my part, always liked to dance and I enjoyed a lot. While Josh was doing some steps his face had this cute dimples spread all over his cheeks, and I felt myself with butterflies in my stomach, I couldn´t deny it anymore, I was in love with him.   
The place started to get more crowded and I felt some people pushing me while dancing. Without noticing I started to come closer to Josh so people wouldn´t push me anymore. A guy passed a little bit drunk through my way and pushed me a little bit closer to Josh. The drunk guy managed to touch my back while he made his way through, nothing to worry about it, but Josh saw this and immediately grabbed me by my waist and pulled me toward him.  
“You better come closer so guys like that one won’t bother you”  
He pulled me so close, while I nervously turned my face away to see other people around, I immediately landed my hands on his shoulders. I felt his other free hand slightly brush some hair falling through my face. I turned to face him and gave him a shy smile. His eyes were so full of life that many emotions were running through my brain.   
“Would you like to go to the bar for another beer?” He suddenly broke up the silent moment.  
I nodded while he withdrew his hand from around my waist, grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine once again. He pulled me to the bar, on our way we saw Sam and his friend dancing. Sam saw us passing with our hands linked together and he smiled to me with a consenting nod. I felt myself blushing more if it was possible.  
When we reached the crowded bar he pulled me in front of him as a protective gesture. He stood behind me while I ordered the two beers to the bar tender. What I didn’t expect was what he did next. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him. Oh god, now this was really intimate; this was not something that bosses and assistants do. I guess I would never see Leo doing this to Margaret or Toby to Ginger or The President to Mrs. Landigham. He pulled some of my hair from one side and rested his chin on my shoulder while he let a heavy sigh come from him. His hand around my waist was sprawled in my stomach and since the movement had been abrupt he had involuntarily made my shirt step a couple of inches up making some contact with my real skin. His thumb was doing these circular movements on my skin and that was everything that he needed to do have me melt down. I couldn’t think straight. For God’s sake there were a lot of people here, Sam, Toby and CJ were just a couple of meters from here. It was risky and they could see us behaving like this and me letting everything happen without objecting. Furthermore, I was leaning in to him and tilting my head to one side so I can offer more view from my throat and feel his breath even more.  
The bar tender approached us with the beers and that was the end of this moment. We both grabbed our beers as he lead me the way back to the table with his free hand in the small of my back. Although this time, I felt that it was lower than the usual place, and the bad thing is that I really wanted it lower.   
When we reached the table, we took our previous positions in the booth. This time Josh didn’t need to pull me closer, I just stepped sitting as close as I could, and Josh put his hand around the back of the booth but this time he let his hand rest on my shoulder as a more friendly gesture since nobody actually bothered about it. It may seem friendly for the people but for me it was a reaffirmation of the things that had been happening during the night. I looked to CJ and Danny and they were in the same exact position, Danny had his hand around CJ’s shoulder, except that they were a couple and we weren’t, but we seemed, were we now some sort of couple?. Josh’s thumb was doing this movements in my shoulder and it had me worried that actually our relationship was about to change.  
After we finished our beers, Toby decided to call the night off. He said his goodbyes and we found ourselves now with plenty space in the booth. I felt bad about that but Sam’s girl asked if we could squeeze on my side of the booth to have Sam sit comfortably on the loose chair and have more room to CJ and Danny that looked like a future version of a pretzel. She also said something about since we were “two skinny girls we wouldn’t have problems”. For me it was just another perfect excuse to snuggle up to Josh again. Thank you Sam’s girl.   
Finally after five minutes CJ said:  
“Hey, this place is getting too crowded and not nice anymore, would you take me upon some tequila and nachos at my place? I have a karaoke….” She said this last part giggling and we started to look between us with big smiles on our faces. I think neither Sam, Sam´s Girl July, Josh or me wanted to have the evening finished and since Toby had left a while ago I was starting to feel that the night might be over at any time and I wouldn´t have more time to spent with this “New Josh” and I may be heading home to a lonely apartment and bed. Wow, where did the “bed” thing came from. I have to take it easy Donna.   
Sam was the first one to speak:  
“That’s a good idea CJ, this place is to be finished at any time and it’s too crowded at the moment, what do you say? “ He said that to us and to his future “girlfriend”. I was about to reply but Josh went first:  
“Yep, let’s get out of here, we’ll have more opportunity to talk to each other at CJs” The last words felt like that they were definitely directed to me and the fact that he said them while squeezing my shoulder were prove that I may not be dreaming about this thing between us. Yep, definitely something was going on, the thing that happened at the bar could not be seeing as a friendly sort of thing.   
With that, everybody stood up and started to gather their things. I grabbed my jacked and put it on me while I searched for my purse. Sam and his girlfriend were already leading the way to the door while CJ and Danny were a little entertained with a sudden kiss. I found my purse and I knew Josh was ready waiting next to me, the next thing he did was to grab my hand and lead me to the door. It was one thing to drag me between crowded dancing places but it felt different while he did that on the way to the exit door, yes we were practically leaving as a couple, there was no way to deny it. It couldn’t be casual and the looks of the Danny, CJ and Sam when we met outside the bar and saw us leaving the building with our joined hands confirmed me that this was not a casual friendly thing. We didn’t let our hands go free; we walked like that to Josh’s car with Sam and July. CJ and Danny were in Danny’s car.  
When we arrived to CJ’s, there we were again with the same ritual. As Josh left his car he went to other side to open my door and grab my hand while he dragged me to CJ’s building and then to CJ’s apartment. There was too much hand holding for us to be just friends and especially for us to be boss and assistant.  
CJ immediately grabbed some nachos and a bottle of Tequila and started to fix the karaoke thing. Danny was helping her while taking out shot glasses and other things for the guests.   
Sam and July went to sit on the couch and after Josh help me out with my Jacket and his own; he grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the love seat couch. Our hands separated after we seated but he immediately dragged his arm around my shoulder and that is when I turned my head toward him as he did the same. He had this goofy smile on his face and his dimples were just adorable, I was pretty sure I was wearing a very similar smile on my face without the dimples of course. His eyes were sparkling and many things could be said from his devotion to me in his eyes, mine were positively showing the same thing. We were interrupted of this trance when we heard Danny said:  
“Hey you two, stop staring at each other and grab your tequila shot” I felt blushing myself immediately. We grabbed our shots of tequila and the group drinking began while CJ started to sing the first song.   
After half an hour of drinking and having everybody sing every sort of song, July took the opportunity to sing a very romantic song very different from the funny ones we had been singing until now. The atmosphere suddenly changed and I saw CJ sitting on Danny’s lap in a very romantic embrace. Sam was staring at July with total emotion while it seemed that July was dedicating every word of the song to him.  
I felt Josh looking my way and I turned to him and gave him a very shy smile. I turned to face the singer again and his hand on my shoulder squeezed me a little bit more and dragged me closer to him. Next thing I was doing was leaning my head on his shoulder and him dragging me even more closer. This felt so good and it seemed that people in this room where actually ok with this since they had stopped giving us the surprised looks.  
July finished the song and we all applauded and cheered her. Sam asked for another one and everyone agreed with him, she had a really beautiful voice; she could have been a professional singer. At this point I was not leaning on Josh anymore; sometime between the applauses and cheering I have straightened myself on the couch.   
July started to sing beautifully again and I suddenly felt Josh withdraw his hand from behind my shoulders. Next thing he did next was to boldly reach my right hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked for a moment at our joined hands and then I felt the urge to look at him, he was already looking in my direction and then we were again looking at each other with this same devotion as we had done a couple of minutes ago. This time his eyes went deeper and were filled with lust and I started to feel chills in my stomach and started feeling so blushed and nervous that I thought that I was going to faint at any moment. Suddenly I saw something more on his eyes, something that made me realize that this was not only devotion or lust, it was love and I was pretty sure that my eyes were also giving the same message. His smile grew wider and I knew this was the moment, there was not turning back, it was now or never, and we reached each other at the same time with all the power and need that we both felt and there we were kissing full force in one of the most intensive moments that I have ever experienced in my life. This was heaven and it felt so good, my head was spinning, my hurt was pumping at three times the regular speed, the chills in my stomach were melting me and certain parts of my body were starting to feel too alive. We were so concentrated on this kiss that we had missed the fact that July had stopped singing after she saw us and that CJ, Danny and Sam were whistling and cheering at us.   
Of all the possible scenarios, we had chosen this moment in front of everybody to do it. We broke apart still panting and looking really shy at the others.   
“Go Josh! It was about damn time…” Danny said stretching his hand to high five Josh. Josh met Danny with this hand with a proud smile on his face.   
CJ was looking at me with a full grin on her face, I felt myself blushing more if it was possible. I couldn’t face the other people in the room I was so embarrassed but Josh choose that moment to grab my hand and squeeze it again to reassure that everything was going to be fine.   
“Sorry July, you have to continue, no more interruptions but this two really surprised us!”, said Danny while motioning to grab the Karaoke remote control to start the song again.  
“Couldn’t you have keept your hands out of each other until you have left CJ’s apartment?”, said Sam with a goofy grin on his face.  
“I guess it was too much time for them to wait” said CJ while winking at us.  
July started to sing again and people moved to pay attention to her again.   
I turned my face to Josh for the first time since the kiss interruption and I saw this tenderness in his eyes. He leaned and gave me a little peck while he squeezed my hand again. Everything was going to be fine and I felt happier than ever.  
The night went on for at least a couple of hours more and those hours were incredibly comfortable, we seemed like we had been a couple for years although we had been a more than just boss-assistant pair in some ways during all these years.   
I couldn´t believe it, I had all the rights now to hug Josh, to touch him and kiss him how many times I wanted to and it felt so good. We stayed hugging in the loving seat couch with his arm around my waist at certain times while I leant towards him and hugged him with my free arm, and at other times we would be holding hands while he would whisper in my ear: “I can’t believe this” I would smile at him and at some points I would whisper to him: “this feels so nice”. We had stopped singing for a while and we were telling childhood stories. CJ and Danny were still attached and in love while Sam and July were still smiling at each other, I think they were waiting to be alone to express their feelings. Finally Sam decided to call it a night and rose extending his hand to July; she agreed and called a cab.   
I started to help CJ with the glasses and to tide a little bit the apartment while Josh and Danny where in the living room talking about some baseball game.   
When we came back to the living room, Josh rose and announced that we were also heading home. At that point, I just wanted to know that “home” meant the same one for both of us. We said our goodbyes and left CJ’s apartment as we had arrived holding hands but now feeling that we had just changed our relationship.  
When we arrived at my place, Josh walked me out of the car to the door of my building and he took me by the waist and kissed with all his being. Oh god, it was going to be very hard to separate myself from him. When we parted, I smiled and told him while caressing one side of his head.   
“Do you want to come up? “  
He had this big grin for the first few seconds but then something crossed his mind that made him put a worried look in his face.  
“Donna… I just …I just want this so much… I just don’t want to rush anything between us… I want everything to be perfect”  
I nodded and suddenly I had the perfect decision in my mind. This was the man I was completely in love with.  
“I know Josh… but you don’t have to worry about rushing things between us, we have already waiting for many years… and I really want you… and I’m not settling for a no…” the last words were said in a sultry manner and I think that really made it because it was now him pulling me through my building door.  
We made sweet love at least a couple of times and it was heaven. It was much more that I’ve ever dreamed about. He worshipped every inch of my body and I did the same to him. I’ve never had sex in this way, it was beyond words. After we had finished the last time, he spooned from behind and whisper to me:  
“I love you Donna, will you marry me?”  
I couldn’t believe it; I never imagined Josh would ask anyone to marry him. We had been officially together for on night. I started to cry, tears of joy of course. I turned to him gathered his face in my hands and answered:  
“I love you too and yes I will marry you”.


End file.
